Secrets
by Soul's Eclipse
Summary: When Nanba finds a halfdead woman lying in the alley, what does he do? Takes her home, of course! But then, he gets a bunch of complications he does not want! Reedited.


**Secrets**

**A/n: **This is not a NanbaXAshiya fic. I, like most Hana-Kimi readers, like to pair Sano with Ashiya xp Woot! A Hana-Kimi category! Hope you enjoy. Warning though: may be a little confusing from time to time.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Hana-Kimi save for my precious 4 manga. Even if I were a millionaire, you think they'll sell it to me

**Chapter 1**

"Something's up with Nanba," commented Ashiya as she walked to 'his' classes with Sano.

"Why say that?" asked Sano, looking down at his shorter roommate.

"Well, for one thing, he's been kind of quiet lately. No partying, no late night rendezvous-"

"Good for him," muttered Sano.

"-And he keeps going back to his rooms a lot and comes out a long time later."

"…"

"I tried asking Dr. Umeda about it, but he gets all evasive and never answers my questions."

"…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should leave him alone. If he wants to let out his secrets, he'll tell us in his own time."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nakatsu!" Ashiya waved at her friend.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"None of your business."

"What! Why I oughta…"

01234567890

**FOUR DAYS AGO-**

"See ya later, Nanba!" called out one of the girls when he left. He waved back as he headed home.

Minami Nanba was smiling to himself as he walked. His brown eyes glimmered mischievously and with satisfaction while he ran his fingers through his shoulder length dark brown hair. Life was perfect for him.

That is, until he ran into problems.

He'd notice something sticking out of an alleyway on his way home. Upon closer look, he saw it was an arm. Upon closer, closer look he saw the arm ß womanizing senses tingling àbelong to a female.

Upon closer, closer, closer looks he saw-

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A DEAD WOMAN!"

But then a slight moan coming from her body told him that she wasn't dead. Yet. He hurried over and lifted her head.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes and gazed at Nanba vacantly until her eyes clouded over and she relapsed back into unconsciousness.

His first impulse was to take her to the nearest hospital but reasoning overcame it. His dormitory was closer. He'll get Uncle to look her over. Luckily, it was nearly midnight so most of the guys should be asleep. He thanked whoever was up there that he got a single room as a senior.

Putting his arms under her light body, he picked her up and headed home.

0123456890

The apartment was dark and lonely. Too lonely.

Dr. Umeda sat on his couch, drinking beer and watching gay TV (Hehe!). He sighed. "I'm alone too much!"

He perked up. "I know! I'll practice my samba dancing!"

But as soon as he got up, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, UNCLE!" Umeda held the phone away and plugged his ears.

"What is it now, nephew?" His eyes widened at Nanba's reply. "Okay, okay," he said calmly, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He put down the phone. Umeda grinned. "I believe that was the first time Nanba ever panicked over a woman!"

He gave a laugh and strolled out the door.

0123456890

Sighing in relief, Nanba turned back to the prone body lying on the couch. For the first time since he carried her home, he took a good look at her.

Aside from the blood, bruises, and cuts that were everywhere, her appearance was on the fine line between a really feminine boy and a really cute girl, kind of like a child. She was like Ashiya, but not because Ashiya's a boy and this stranger was a girl. Her hair was a reddish-brown that reached down toward her shoulders in a disheveled mane. At the instant she had looked at him, he had seen that her eyes were an amethyst-sapphire, though the amethyst seemed to be more dominant than the sapphire. Her fine-boned features and gentle lips said that she was frail, but her stubborn chin said that she was stubborn. Her lashes were longer than a boy's but shorter than a girl's. He wondered if her skin was really that pale naturally or was it from the injuries? Her shirt and jeans were torn in places and the only jewelry she had on was a pair of earrings and a necklace.

He wondered briefly if he could pass her off as a boy but decided that it was impossible. No girl can ever pass herself off as a boy (Ashiya sneezes in her sleep and rolls over).

The sound of a pebble at the window signaled his uncle's arrival. He stood up, walked over to the window, and lifted it.

Umeda scrabbled frantically at the edges of the window before pulling himself through the window off of the tree he had just climbed. "Of all the…! Why did you have to have a room at the 5th floor!"

It was going to be a looooonnng night.

Just press that little purple button on the left…..yeah, that's it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
